


The Morning After

by 101WingedWarrior101



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I wanted something like this in my life, Jackson finds out, Jinmark, M/M, Secretly Dating, Youngjae is the sweetest thing, but still, it was the worst descionn of my life, maybe not so drastic, so I wrote this and regret it, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WingedWarrior101/pseuds/101WingedWarrior101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wakes up and Jinyoung is beside him. And things have gotten choppy with the other members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark slowly transitioned in foggy wakefulness, enough to register that he was very comfortable and that he didn't want to ever get up. 

Untill his pillow moved.

Any normal human being should know your pillow isn't supposed to move. And Mark is pretty sure he's normal..

So he does the most logical thing that he could have done. He froze.

And tried to remember why his pillow is alive. Then all the memories come back.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

So, Mark and Jinyoung. They were dating. 

But they couldn't tell anyone, becaus they were idols. It sucked, to put it plainly. 

They wanted to at least to the others.

But they were scared that they would get kicked out of the band. So the resisted the urge and dealt with it. It was hard, though.

And due to their busy schedule, they couldn't spend much time to themselves.

So they made time.

It was bound to happen eventually.

To be honest, they thought they were alone. 

They had been alone for a little while. But, as they thought the rest of Got7 was at dinner, they had finally had alone time as an actual couple.

To put it....hmm... PG rated, even though Mark may seem like the quite one with the others, when it was just him and Jinyoung, he wasn't very quite at all.

They had been at it for about 15 minutes, when Got5 (see what I did) came back. 

Jackson heard Mark first, as he walked by the bathroom.

He was looking for Mark and Jinyoung, actually.

So, being Jackson, he went to go get a cup to hear better.

Instead of telling the others.

He figured out what was going on soon.

He nearly broke the glass in shock. 

To check his theory, he went around the dorm checking for Mark and Jinyoung.

He immediately paled, putting the pieces together.

The rest of Got7 was in the lounge, just draped everywhere, tired after their long schedule.

Jackson just threw himself on the couch, white.

'Are you alright, Jackson? You look like you've seen a ghost.' Jeabum queried, worried. 'And where's Mark and Jinyoung?'

Jackson cursed under his breath.

The others looked at him, worried as well.

Jackson knew it wasn't his place to tell.

But what was he supposed to do.

He wanted to make sure first.

Being mature for once.

He muttered, 'I'll be right back..' standing up aruptly.

The rest just just shrugged, being to tired to question him.

Jackson grabbed his phone once he arrived in the dorm.

He found a place to set it up where it could record what would happen without being noticed, which wasn't hard since his and Mark's shared room was full of junk.

In case they went to Jinyoung's room, he found a place to hide in there.

After a few minutes, they emerged from the bathroom, which sent Jackson running to get to his hiding place.

He was right though. 

They went into Mark's and his room, without knowing about the camera set up by Mark's roomate.

About ten minutes later, they emerged from the room.

When they headed off to the lounge, Jackson went into his room, took the camera, and checked the recording. After watching, his hunch was proved true, and he headed off to the lounge to confront the couple.

Mark and Jinyoung had found the members in the lounge and settled down with them, having turned on the TV.

All of them turned when a pale Jackson stormed in, clutching his phone so hard he was surprised it didn't break, the other hand curled into a fist, muttering curses in 3 diverse languages, some pretty creative, too.

Everyone was wondering what got Jackson like this. He wasn't exactly mad, more like shocked, confused, and worried.

JB turned off the TV and just waited for Jackson to talk in silence.

He started to talk after a few terse seconds.

He started to tell the story, but when we got to the part about walking past the bathroom and hearing something Mark and Jinyoung both gasoed at the same time, having figured it out.

Jackson looked at them, then smirked.

Mark slowly said in disbelief, 'You figured it out. Jinyoung...'

The said male just whispered something in Mark's ear while moving to smush his body next to Mark's and hugging him.

In response to Jinyoung's whisper, Mark replied with, 'It's time for them to know Jinyoungie. Just know no matter what,' he leaned to whisper something in Jinyoung's ear, with Jinyoung whispering something back. The other 4 stiffened slightly when Mark said Jinyoungie because he never says that in the dorms or off camera.

JB had watching exchange with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure it out. His mind shied away from the truth, because he didn't want to believe it.

Jackson just asked if they wanted to tell the others or they wanted him to tell.

They wanted to tell them personally.

'Alright, but I've got proof if they need it.' Jackson said with a smirk.

They both glare at him, but Mark said, 'It won't be needed.'

And he leaned in and kissed Jinyoung.

When Jinyoung responded to the kiss, JB immediately shoot to his feet, Yugyeom and Bambam, of course, yelled 'EEEEWWW,' and Youngjae shriecked with disbelief.

Jackson just sat there passively.

When Mark broke the kiss, they pensively looked up at Jaebum, afriad of what he would say.

He just stared.

Jinyoung spoke first, saying softly, 'Um, yeah, we may be dating. So.. Um. Yep?

JB just said, 'Well shit'

Youngjae stared at them.

Bambam just watched

Yugyeom started clapping.

JB just pushed Bambam's hand away from his moth and slowly said, 'We need to talk. But later. Tomorrow morning. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight.'

Mark and Jinyoung just wordlessly got up and went to sleep in Jinyoung's room together.

Jinyoung fell asleep immediately, still tired from their shower. Mark stayed up longer, his mind buzzing.

But eventually sleep took over.

Which lead to morning

~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Jinyoung stirred sleepily, then said, "Morning hyung. Why are y- OH SHIT."

Mark chuckled/groaned. "Yep, that pretty much explains the situation we have found ourselves in."

Hey Guys, it's me. I wan to apologize if this isn't what you were expecting or something. It will be carried over into another chapter. I needed a reveal fic, and I imagine others do too. So this is what came out of it. This is croos-posted from my AFF account and can be found on Wattpad, too. Anyways, bye! Warrior out!


	2. Got7, The group with a million questions (not all appropiate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB starts questioning the couple, with some more questions from the others.

They were fucked. And they knew it.

They tried to figure put how they were going to handle the other members.

So, after Jinyoung had basically summed up their situation in 2 words, they tried to work out what was going to happen.

It wasn't easy.

Both knew they had to be honest, no matter how painful it was.

They were spooning unconsciously while immersed into their own thoughts, with Jinyoung encased in the elders grip.

They both knew they were scared.

Being judged wasn't the reason, though. That didn't bother them. What bothered Mark and Jinyoung the most was whether they would get thrown out of the band.

Jinyoung broke the silence first. Softly, he said, "Mark, can you please promise me one thing?"

"Sure, what?"

"Whatever happens, we don't break up."

"I would never do that to you. You know that, Jinnie. But if it makes you feel better, I promise."

"Thank you, Markie hyung."

Little did they know, all the members had made their descion on what to do the previous night.

~~~~~~~In JB and Youngjae's room~~~~~~~

Jeabum slowly awakened, only to have the memories of the other night come crasing down on him. He groaned, flopping back into his pillow. He wasn't going to enjoy the talk to come.

~~~~~~~Back with our couple~~~~~~

They had lapsed back into silence, still deep in thought.

They knew they might have limited time left woth each other, and they made it count.

They needed no words to explain anything or tell how the other was feeling.

They just knew.

And that's part of true love.

But eventually, they had to face the music.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Jaebum who came to wake them up.

It was Youngjae.

The door to their room that they were in creaked as Youngjae opened it.

"Hey guys. I think it's almost time for us to talk. Meet everyone in the Lounge, ok? By the way, I just want you guys to know that I at least am on your side. That, just know for sure." And with that, Youngjae closed the door and softly padded away.

For Mark and Jinyoung, it made them feel loads better.

Because they knew that even though Youngjae was may seem like a sweet softy, in reality, when he belives in something he will fight tooth and nail for it.

That's one thing they loved about Youngjae. His willingness to fight for what he believed in. 

They got up and showered together. There was no point in trying to hide anything anymore. (They did exchange one little kiss though. Nothing more steamy. Sorry readers, but this isn't a smut fic.) Afterwards, they changed and mentally prepared themselves. 

Before they left Jinyoung grabbed Marks wrist. Mark looked at him in confusion, but Jinyoung just pulled him in for a hug. He mumbled into Mark's shoulder, "No matter what, I love you." Mark looked at Jinyoung, then hugged him back and said, "And I, love you."

"Now lets go. We can't postpone anymore." 

Jinyoung knew he was right. But that didn't stop his bundle of nerves screaming "DON'T GO. DON'T GO OUT THERE NO MATTER WHAT."

But to hell with nerves, what did they know.

So together, they took a deep breath, grabbed each other's hand, and walked out of the safety of the room.

Jinyoung wanted to head back already. 

But Mark sqeezed his hand, as if saying, "I'm here. It's all ok."

That was enough for Jinyoung.

They started walking.

Slowly.

But, in the end the reached the couch. 

That's when Jinyoing started to panic. 

Mark started whispering sweet nothings in his ear to calm him down.

It worked.

But now everyone was staring at them except Youngjae.

He caught their eyes and winked.

They smiled back at him.

Youngjae was so sweet.

The took a seat on the couch, next to Youngjae.

JB had procured a chair from god knows where.

BamBam and Yugeom where sitting on Beanbags.

Jackson just sat on the floor.

JB was the one who broke the silence.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know this is uncomfortable to you guys, but we need to know. This is hard for us too."

Mark and Jinyoung could only nod. 

"How long?"

Mark answered "6 months, 17 days."

Jackson whistled.

Yugyeom asked, "That long? How did we not notice?

Jinyoung answered this time, "We would only do boyfriend stuff when you guys weren't around."

Bambam asked, "Speaking of 'Boyfriend stuff' have you guys had sex yet?"

Mark and Jinyoung flushed, mortified. 

Mark yelled "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, GUYS?!?!?!?

JB told him to tone it down.

"OMG THEY TOTALLY DID!! Bambam and Jackson yelled together. 

Jackson wanted to know how many times they had.

Mark butted in with a "Can we please not talk about this?"

They agreed reluctantly but Mark and Jinyoung knew them were going to ambush them later and were going to want the details.

JB began to launch a bunch of questions, while Mark and Jinyoung answered.

~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'll put in all the details next chapter. But after that, should I keep the story going, or should I end it? Please comment telling what you want and I really hope you like this. I got a neck cramp from writing this. I'm not kidding LOL :P . Warrior Out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter... I'm sorry for the wait. I put this on hiatus but I finally got this done. CHEERS! This is cross-posted from AFF and can be found on Wattpad.

JB started by asking them, "Who confessed first?"

Mark squirmed in his seat, but Jinyoung seemed at find it funny, earning a glare from the older. 

"Mark did. It was after Fly in Seoul, our last concert. He said something which tipped me off. He tried to run off immediately after." Jinyoung stopped to snicker, then continued, "So I pinned him to the wall, and I was like, 'What did you just say?' and he was just redder than his hair used to be. So I eventually got it out of him. He avoided me for a week, until I made him sit and we talked. And here we are." 

Mark was sinking down in his seat throughout Jinyoung speaking, and now Youngjae leaned down and whispered into Mark's ear. A smirk formed on Mark's face, and Youngjae chuckled and leaned back, getting an eyebrow raised at him from JB, which he shrugged off. 

Mark then leaned over to Jinyoung, whispering into his ear, deftly evading a slap from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung pulled a pillow onto his lap, and half-yelled at Mark, "YAH!! Don't do that!"

Mark chuckled and leaned back,"It's revenge. You know revenge?"

Jinyoung just glared at him, about to say something, but Bambam interrupted, his voice brimming with amusement, "Ehm, guys, we still exist? Your fellow human beings?"

Jinyoung and Mark flushed and muttered "sorry", with Jackson and Yugyeom chuckling in the background. 

Jaebum cleared his throat. "ANYWAYS. Um... Does anyone else know about this?"

Mark answered, "No. Except for JYP."

JB looked entirely surprised by this. "He knows?!"

Jinyoung answered this time, "Yes. He knew we could handle it, and if we didn't let it interfere with anything, we would be fine. And he agreed that we shouldn't tell you guys until we were ready."

The others looked more at ease, finally relaxing.

JB frowned. "Ok. Time to vote. Who is ok with these two dating. For me, I'm ok with it, seeing as they've handled this very well so far"

Mark and Jinyoung relaxed. They had JB's vote, and they knew Youngjae would side with them, Jackson and Bambam would most likely as well, as they had different views on it, as they were from countries that different had different views than Korea. But Yugyeom.... They wondered what he would say. 

They looked at Youngjae, who grinned. "Of course~!"

"Jackson?" JB asked.

Jackson nodded, then looked to Bambam.

"Bambam?"

"Yes."

Then there came the final vote. 

".....Yugyeom?.."

Yugyeom looked uncomfortable, knowing he could make it or break it. And he was rasied in a family that discouraged this. 

He knew what to do. 

"Yes."

The room immediately exploded into celebration. 

\--------------------

Timeline of their relationship after this day:

1 month- They slowly get used to the others knowing. 

2 month- They fight. It's quickly resolved. 

3 month- They release a new song, written by Mark and Jinyoung together. 

4 month- They go on vaction, just the 2 of them. 

5 month- They have their last fight, which resultes in them breaking up. 

6 month- They get back together, and promise each other that it will never happen again. And it doesn't. 

12 months- They celebrate their 1 year anniversary 

10 years- Got7 breaks up. Mark and Jinyoung, decide to move to America. They all keep in close touch. 

11 years- Mark and Jinyoung have been keeping in close touch with the others, and are living together and have solid jobs. 

15 years- Mark proposes to Jinyoung, and Jinyoung accepts 

87 years- They both die on the same day, their love us so deep. 

90 years- The last remaining member passes away, but they will be forever remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YYYEEESSSS! This fic is over! I finally got around to updating. I tried to make the end happy yet sad, tell me if it worked :D I was crying while writing it, so tell me if it did it for you. Or if I just have a weak heart. But I'm sorry for the wait. I really am. I have nothing else to say or write. Goodbye and thank you for reading. Warrior Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, it's me. I wan to apologize if this isn't what you were expecting or something. It will be carried over into another chapter. I needed a reveal fic, and I imagine others do too. So this is what came out of it. This is croos-posted from my AFF account and can be found on Wattpad, too. Anyways, bye! Warrior out!


End file.
